Stone of Tiger Eyes
by Eternal-Hampsters-of-Doom
Summary: (Gundam Wing Tomb Raider Crossover) Lara searches for a mythical stone that controls time or can even send the host to another dimension. How are the G boys mixed up in this? read and find out


Disclamer: don't own tomb raider or gundam wing, but do own my face (score!)

A figure was running in a dark jungle. Winding through the thick jungle floor very quickly. Only in some places could you see the light from the sun, the rest dark and barely visible. Light came from a clearing up ahead.

'Damn, the clearing will ruin any chance of avoiding an ambush.'

Now the clearing gave enough light to see the figure's description. It was a female probably in their mid 20's. She had brown hair worn in a long braid with the length ending at the middle of her back. She wore knee black combat boots, black shorts with a gold belt buckle engraved with a skull, a black tank top, and fingerless gloves. To finish it off she wore two gun holsters (one on each side) that strapped to her belt and mid thighs.

She jumped up to the nearest branch searching for anything to use. There was a vine swinging beside her so she used it to her advantage. She tied it around her torso and waited for the pursuers. She heard many running footsteps coming her way and a shout.

"I think she went into the clearing. Come on!" Out of the thickness of the jungle came 6 running men armed with machine guns. As soon as 3 came charging into the clearing she flew down and shot with her pistols, hitting them in the chest, head, and abdomen. She then swung to the branch of the other tree on the other side of the path. The other men started shooting at the vine, cutting it, making it useless.

Before she fell she grabbed onto a lower branch and jumped up the higher branches where darkness was only seen. The men started shooting randomly up in the tree tops, not knowing she had moved from that particular place. She jumped to the branch of a near by tree, hiding in the darkness, she found another vine that could reach the ground. She then tied it around her feet, waiting for her chance to strike.

The men kept on shooting at the one area. The female jumped out of the trees, swung down and grabbed the lager of the group. She immediately put a hand over his mouth and broke his neck, making a sick cracking noise. She quickly cut the vine and somersaulted behind a large tree.

The other two men didn't notice their comrades death over the noise of their machine guns. The men stopped shooting, "I'm pretty sure we got her." They turned around finding the lifeless body.

"Crap! Keep keen eyes" said the obvious leader of the group. They looked around looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. One of them turned around to find the woman's pistol pointed at his head. She shot him between the eyes, and before the other man could turn around she shot him in the leg and then in the arm wielding the machine gun. He looked into her eyes with his pleading ones. Her pistol was aimed directly at his head. But before she shot she said with a rich English accent, "game over" then shot him. Leaving his body limp.

She flipped the pistol in her hand and put it back in the holster.

"Okay Bryce, I'm over with the simulation." As soon as she said that the jungle around her started swirling around, disfiguring it into a bottomless pit. The next thing she knew she was in an electrical pod with a visual visor on. Through the intercom booming from a speaker in the room she heard an electronic voice stating "SIMULATION 30095 OVER." Lara removed the visor and stepped out of the pod. She wore a silver body suit that made her feel the experience.

"I've got to say Bryce, that simulation was good, very realistic, but a bit easy." She was talking to her friend, a skinny guy that was typing on a computer with messy brown hair and a scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, through a glass wall that separated into the pods control room. In his British accent he replied,

"Well at least with this simulator you don't destroy all my robots that I work really hard on!"

"Oh come now, you know it gives you something to do besides running away from potential assassins with grudges."

Bryce just sighed, "I guess it does keep my girlish figure." He laughed and proceeded to put a hand behind his head and a hand on his hip, wiggling.

Lara chuckled. She turned around and headed for the door. When she opened it there was a dark hall that headed up a stairway. When she opened the door her eyes cringed for a moment before getting used to the harsh florescent lights. When her eyes adjusted, she looked at the main hall of the Victorian mansion her father left her. It had furniture that could be seen in an old picture that had been at least 200 years old. She walked up a big stair case made of mahogany wood and headed toward her room.

That was basically an introduction chapter, not holding much importance, but still……

Holy SHIT. I originally wrote this over 3 years ago! And all I had up was a really bad grammar infested chapter. But I have to continue writing on!

Puffs out chest FOR MY HONOR!! But if no-one likes it after the second chappie….I'll be a sad little failure. le cry

ps

don't worry gundam fans, gundam wing will be coming realll soon

Oh, and, I'm one of those whores that feeds off reviews.

teary eyes and hands clasped I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING!

Uh, if you're an author that does this, you're so totally not a whore! Haha..ha…..ha. sweat drop. For serial, I review all the time.


End file.
